No hay edad para amarte
by Naokii-chan
Summary: Naruto tiene 11.  Hinata 17 , esta fue hechada de su casa y trabaja como niñera en la casa Namikaze.  Donde un curioso niño llega a ser mas que su criado.  Pesimo resumen lo se D:


Hinata Hyuuga , es una chica pelilila con ojos perla , piel algo palida , nariz respingada , delgada y con unos grandes atributos. Tiene 17 a os de edad cuando inicio esta Historia .  
Naruto Namikaze Es un ni o con cabellos dorados , ojos azules cual mar , piel acanelada , con tres marquitas en cada mejilla que le hacia parecer un tierno Kitsune, tenia 11 cuando empezo la historia.

En la gran ciudad Konoha , llegaba la familia Namikaze despues de sus vacaciones por el pais del remolino visitando a los padres de Kushina Uzumaki , la madre de Naruto.  
Era un dia soleado , donde llegaban recien de su viaje, el auto nuevo de Namikaze minato se estacionaba en la casa Namikaze.  
Naruto bajo feliz del auto , anciaba ver a sus amigos , dos semanas sin verles, era agotador.  
Saco su movil , que era un modelo viejo pero era especial para el , marco a su mejor amigo Sasuke.  
- Hola teme! queria preguntar si estas libre , si , tambien invitare a shikamaru , a Kiba, y a tu amigo Suigetsu, aunque ese no pierde el tiempo en acosarme , y eso que tiene 12 ! es solo un a o mayor y me acosa constantemente , ok , nos vemos Teme - hablaba a traves del telefono.  
Luego de eso colgo su viejo Movil , se juntaria por primera vez en dos semanas con sus amigos , con sus mejores amigos.  
Estaba que estallaba de felicidad, y es que uno a esa edad, lo unico que le interesan son los amigos.  
Mientras en otro lado , Hinata Hyuuga, de 17 a os de edad salia de su casa, iba triste pues habia tenido una ri a familiar. La echaron de la casa, su padre se enojo por que esta le conto que en una fiesta, debido al alcohol perdio la virginidad.  
la chica no recordaba nada, asi que no se preocupo pues el sexo no lo necesitaba . Pero se sentia triste, confio en decirselo a Neji , pero este le defraudo contandole a su padre.  
Este le echo cruelmente de la casa, las lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla , pero se limpio , y se dijo a si misma que no merecia llorar por algo asi , si no la querian por sus errores , entonces ella los dejaria , no dejaria que la echaran por un error , ella los dejaria.  
Saco su movil , uno de color lila con un sticker de una mariposa blanca, no era el mejor celular , pero se conformaba , pues ese se lo habia comprado ella , con su dinero , si hubiera aceptado el que le quiso regalar su padre , se hibiera sentido culpable consigo misma.  
En fin , busco en su agenda para llamar a su mejor amiga y confidente Ino Yamanaka . La conocia desde los 12, siempre fue su mejor amiga en las buenas y las malas.  
Claro , tambien tenia a su amiga Sakura pero confiaba mas en Ino , la marco y enseguida se dispuso a llamar.  
- Moshi Moshi - saludo Ino al otro lado del telefono.  
- Moshi moshi , nee Ino , necesito hablar - dijo con la voz algo cortada.  
- Mierda! que te ha pasado Hinata? - pregunto asustada.  
- Como sab-sabes que me paso algo? - pregunto casi hipando.  
- eres mi mejor amiga , te conosco , ademas que estas hipando , es obvio que llorabas - dijo esta.  
- Ven a mi departamento dijo Ino.  
La hyuuga cargo su maleta morada y se dispuso a ir.  
Se fue caminando al peque o departamento que tenia Ino.  
El departamento era alto , de tal vez 15 pisos , de color durazno vivo , entro , era un peque o jardin donde saludo al portero y le indico que venia a visitar el departamento C.  
este le dejo entrar avisando a la due a que tenia visitas.  
Esta subio las escaleras , y cuando llego a el 2 piso , la chica le salto encima preocupada , ya que aun tenia marcadas las lagrimas en sus mejillas.  
- Hinata! - dijo preocupada mientras le soltaba - que te ha pasado? - agrego.  
- mejor entremos - dijo para entrar al departamento de la rubia , esta le siguio preocupada al ver la maleta de la chica.  
El departamento no era muy grande , constaba de dos habitaciones , la de ino que la compartia con su novio Sai, y la de visitas, la cocina era peque a pero acogedora , el living comedor estaba decorado por dos sillones de cuero , con una alfombra japonesa , una que otro jarron de flores. y una peque a television-  
Hinata se asombro , la ultima vez solo tenian un par de cosas , ya que cada cosa era comprado con el esfuerzo que hacia cada uno de esa pareja en su trabajo.  
Ino trabajaba de camarera en un restaurante familiar, la paga no era mala pero no era la mejor del mundo , Sai en cambio vendia sus obras al museo , cada cierto tiempo vendia un cuadro en harto dinero.  
Luego vio los cuadros que adornaban , eran muy hermosos , entre ellos uno de un arbol de cerezo que estaba al medio de una colina , en un ocaso. Se veia a una chica sentada y se notaba que habia llorado .  
Era un cuadro lindo y nostalgico , la combinacion de colores irradiaba felicidad y agonizamiento.  
- Que lindo cuadro , quien lo pinto? - dijo - Sai , es el mas hermoso que tiene pero se niega a venderlo - dijo esta - pero ese no es el tema , dime que te ha pasado - pregunto la chica preocupada.  
- pap me echo de la casa -dijo con la cabeza baja.  
- que se cree! y por que lo ha hecho - grito .  
- Es que recuerdas en la fiesta de Sakura? el alcohol me hiso perder el sentido y perdi la virginidad , le conte a neji - dijo para empezar a llorar - y el le conto a mi padre! SE ENOJO COMO NUNCA! Nunca le vi asi , dijo que era una desonra , que habia manchado el apellido Hyuga al acostarme con no se quien persona! - dijo Llorando.  
Ino procedio a abrazarle , hinata dejo de Hipar.  
- Tranquila , no tienes donde vivir cierto? - le pregunto.  
- No ... - dijo triste.  
- Bueno , quedate aqui! no tengo problema en alquilarte la pieza sobrante , por ti , te bajare el precio - dijo feliz.  
- De donde sacare dinero? - se pregunto a ella.  
- un empleo de medio tiempo - Dijo esta.  
- claro! ire a revisar los periodicos , gracias por dejarme quedar Ino - le dijo abrasandola feliz , mientras que salia Sai semi desnudo , con unos jeans y sin polera.  
- Hola Hina-chan! - saludo Sai.  
- Sai , cubrete - ordeno sonrojada Ino , mientras este le abrazaba por detras.  
- Hola Sai - dijo tomando el periodico - ustedes hagan que no estoy aqui. - dijo para sentarse a leer los anuncios.

*NH*  
En otro lado , la familia Namikaze hablaba.  
hasta que tuvieron que tomar en cuenta un tema que ya le habian advertido a naruto.

- que? Como que ambos trabajaran? quien me cuidara! - pregunto , pues a el no le gustaba quedarse solo . - Lo siento mucho mi amor - le beso Kushina la frente - pero es que para que no te falte nada ,he decidido trabajar junto a tu padre , por favor entiende - dijo .  
- Ademas , pusimos un anuncio de ni era hace 1 semana , ojala pudieramos conseguirte una buena ni era - le beso nuevamente Kushina.  
- Esta Bien mama , para ire a juntarme con mis amigos , estan esperandome en el parque - le dijo.  
Salio y se fue corriendo , el parque estaba a la esquina de su casa.  
LLego , y alli estaban . Kiba estaba jugando con su cachorro Akamaru , Shikamaru estaba durmiendo en el pasto , Suigetsu molestaba a sasuke que este solo tenia un tic, y vio a sus dos grandes amigas, Joseimi la mayor de unos 15 a os molestaba a su hermana Kimiko de 11.  
Este las conocia desde hace un tiempo , sabia que Joseimi salia con el hermano mayor de sasuke , y pudo notar que Kimiko se sonrojaba con frecuencia con Sasuke , pero seguro eran imaginaciones suyas.  
Kimiko era una chica alta que se hacia pasar por 14 , ojos color chocolate , piel palida, con dos marcas en cada mejilla , parecidas a las de el , pero ella las tenia por que un secuestrador se las hiso con un cuchillo.  
ademas que tenia su pelo corto con unos pinches , su cabello era color agua marina con mechas rosadas.  
Joseimi era alta, pasaba por 17 , delgada , piel igual de palida de Kimiko , ojos agua marina , cabello negro con la chasquilla pintada de rojo.  
Me acerque a ellos , entonces akamaru se me lanzo encima , le acaricie el pelaje y volvio con Kiba , los demas me saludaron.  
Shikamaru aun no despertaban , asi que planee despertarlo de una manera divertida , Kiba y Kimiko se me unieron al plan , al igual que suigetsu, sasuke y Joseimi miraban desaprobando la accion.  
Kimiko saco de su mochila un marcador de pizzara , luego saco dos mas.  
Uno rojo , otro negro y uno morado.  
Ella le tiro a Naruto el negro , a kiba el rojo y ella destapo el morado.  
Naruto empezo a dibujarle en la cara lentes ,barba y bigote.  
Kiba le dibujaba mocos y baba , mientras que kimiko le pintaba lo restante de la cara.  
luego de eso , kimiko saco un espejo para ponerlo sobre la cara de Shikamaru , kiba zarandeo a Shikamaru haciendo que al despertar, mirara su reflejo.  
Shikamaru vio a Kimiko , Kiba y naruto reirse con los marcadores en sus manos.  
entonces comprendio que ellos fueron , se paro rapidamente y todos empezaron a correr.  
Todos corrian en la misma direccion , pero se percataron que shikamaru casi los alcanzaba.  
- NARUTO! KIMIKO! KIBA LOS MATARE! - gritaba molesto y divertido.  
se separaron llendo cada uno a una direccion diferente.  
Shikamaru atrapo a kimiko , le iba a tirar el cabello , pues asi eran sus juegos constantes , pero esta se defendio empujandolo al pasto fresco riendo.  
Naruto aparecio y se puso a reir tambien , junto a kiba que tambien aparecio.  
- Son muy inmaduros - les reprendio Shikamaru molesto.  
- son marcadores que se borran con el agua . - dijo Kimiko.  
- ojala , o los mato - dijo haciendo reir a cada uno.  
Incluso al uchiha que esbozo una media sonrisa.  
- que bueno es al fin verlos chicos , - dijo Naruto.  
- Si! estabamos aburridos sin el inutil payaso del grupo - dijo Kiba.  
- que dijistes maldito? - le dijo con un falsa molestia naruto.  
- Nada , no le hagas caso . - le reprendio Kimiko.  
- calla tu , boba - dijo divertido en son de broma.  
- No le hables asi a Kimiko - le reto cortante el uchiha.  
Ante esto la chica se sonrojo y desvio la mirada para decir.  
- Era una broma . - Si sasuke , deja de defender a tu novia , ella sabe que era una broma - le dijo Kiba,  
- NO es mi novio! tengo apenas 11 - dijo con deditos tipo Hinata.  
- pero te gustaria . le dijo picaro kiba.  
- Es totalmente falso - dijo sonrojada apartando la vista.  
- Ya dejenlos - Dijo un aburrido Shikamaru.  
nadie dijo nada despues de eso , sasuke solo tenia el ce o fruncido con un sonrojo notorio, cosa que hizo a naruto reir y romper el ambiente.  
- Hay , esto hay que decirlo al mundo entero , el ser mas frio del planeta sonrojado? - reia mientras le acompa aba Kiba , Kimiko y Joseimi.  
Sasuke miro fulminante a su mejor amigo , luego se encontro con la mirada cafe de kimiko y volteo la cabeza.  
Joseimi se percato de esto , y simplemente abrio la boca para molestar a su hermana menor .  
- Jaja , y Kimi-chan no se queda atras , me parecen sospechosos ambos - dijo Picara.  
- Tienes razos Jo-san - dijo Kiba acariciandose la barba falsa haciendo el intento de pensar.  
Kimiko para cambiar el tema , solo le quedo burlarse de Kiba . - jaja , Kiba tratando de pensar , no todos los dias ves eso o si? - dijo riendo nerviosa.  
- Tienes razon Kimi-chan! - grito Naruto con el dedo acusador.  
- Cierto , siempre la tengo - dijo con el ego subido.  
- Juntarte mucho con sasuke-teme te aumenta el ego - dijo shikamaru .  
- JEJEJE NO SE DE QUE HABLAS! - rio nerviosa.  
Kiba siguio acicalandose la barba falsa .  
- algo no cuerda - dijo.  
- Esta pensando! es el fin del mundo . - grito Suigetsu.  
- callate Baka - le dijo Kiba abandonando sus pensamientos.  
Luego de un rato , sacaron sus galletas para merendar , tomaron jugo , y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas.  
- Yo los paso a dejar chicos - Dijo Joseimi se alando su auto.  
el recorrido fue rapido , ya que la mayoria vivia en la misma calle.  
Luego de eso , naruto bajo a su casa.  
Sin saber , que sus padres le tenian una noticia.

*N*H*

- Si , gracias! - dijo para colgar su movil Hinata .  
- Que pasa Hinata? - pregunto Ino.  
- he conseguido un empleo , empiezo en una semana - dijo esta feliz.  
Ino estaba cocinando y solo pregunto.  
- Que trabajo conseguiste? - De ni era en la familia Namikaze - dijo feliz.


End file.
